Why Am I here?
by Ninjablue
Summary: A girl stays with Trunks and his mom but shes not sure where her place is..... rating likly to change, ch 5 up yeehaw!
1. A troubled girl

Crystal:I don't own dbz or the song im with you by avril lavigne.....  
Uh hello new dbz fan fic..... this ones kinda strange i'll tell you that... and thats is more of a song fic kinda thing  
its my frist song fic so go easy on me.......  
by the way i relise i can't spell   
O_O; and:  
'means toughts' "means talking" ok on with the story.......  
F Trunks: Your weird....  
Crystal: So .....XP *sticks her tounge out at Trunks*..........any way... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
F Trunks: -_-; ............  
Why am i here?  
  
The teenage gril walked through the halls of the hostpital. Lightning flashed followed the  
loud crack or tunder. She walked as fast as she could no longer able to stand another minute in the  
place. She flew down the steps thinking about earlier ...  
--------*flashback*--------  
"whats your name miss?"said one of the docters srounding her. The docter looked at the fairly   
bloody wrist and begain to stich it. She felt weak and everything was begining to get blury the voices   
in the room faded then the room all together seemed to disapear into the black.  
She woke up and for a moment saw light but shut her eyes because it was too bright.  
She heard the voices of the doctors beside her bed.  
"Defenty a suicide atempt"  
"maybe we should keep her here.... get her to see a psyciatrist"  
"good idea"  
-----------End flashback----------  
She scowled at this memory. She been there for two weeks now and was sick and tired of  
the crap now. She made it to the front door and walked out into the rain. She started walking toward   
the familar bridge.   
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
A few cars passed by nothing else on her way to the bridge. She looked out onto  
the water flowing.Over sized from the rain, it moved fast. When she hit it she would surely die. Thats   
what she wanted, death....  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
Isn't any one trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
She gulped and climed on top of the railing. She heard the sierns of police cars in the distance.  
But it didn't matter, nothing mattered now. She jumped of the brigde. She felt herself falling but didn't feel   
water, she hit something hard.  
I'ts a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me some where new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..... I'm with you  
  
****************************  
  
She woke up and saw light. 'Was it a dream? or am I dead?'She slowly opened her eyes to see  
a celling. She sat up and looked around. This room wasn't the room she stayed in."where am I?"  
"huh? your awake?"said a lavinder haired teenage boy.  
Im looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anyone here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
and everythings a mess  
And know one likes to be alone  
"w..where am I?"said the girl.  
"capsule corperation... why?"said the purple haired guy.  
"capsule corp?"said the girl searching her memory' maybe its capsule corp. from dbz but how  
can that be? its a cartoon! yet that guy dose look alot like future Trunks..... ' She stared at him for a few   
minutes then said "who are you?"  
Isn't any one trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home  
I'ts a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me some where new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..... I'm with you   
"Uh.... Trunks, and you?"said the guy.  
"I don't really have a name any more" said the girl,"but you can call me by my nicname Crystal."  
"ok, well, do you want something to eat? I can bring you some soup if you'd like that"said Trunks.  
"yeah sure...." said Crystal.   
Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe im just out of my mind ............yea yea yea.............  
"here you go"said Trunks handing Crystal a boul of soup.  
"Thank you..." said Crystal and she started to sip the soup...  
"I was wondering where do you come from?"asked Trunks.  
"I don't know, it dosen't matter any way cause I don't want do go back.."said Crystal...  
"Why?"said Trunks. Crystal paused...  
"you don't need to know.."said Crystal harshly...  
Its a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me some where new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..... I'm with you   
"Ok........"said Trunks softly..... A woman walked in the room and smiled seeing that Crystal was up.  
"Hello im glad to see you up." said the woman"My names Bulma whats yours?"  
"Crystal...."said Crystal.  
"Well its nice to meet you Crystal."said Bulma.  
"yep"said Crystal going for the soup again.  
Take me by the hand   
Take me some where new  
I don't know who you are  
But I.....  
I'm with you   
"Were do you live? I'll take you home"said Trunks looking at Crystal who staired at him then trunned  
away.  
"I don't live around here and even if I did I wouldn't want to go back....."said Crystal taking out the   
knife that almost ended everything. She felt the detailed carving of the case, a dragon roaring at the sun. She looked  
at Trunks then putting the knife back in the inside coat pocket of her jacket.  
"Why?"asked Trunks staring at Crystal and waiting for an answer.  
"because..... I'll tell you later....."said Crystal looking at ground.....  
"huh?" Trunks stared at Crystal with 'confused' writen all over his face.  
Take me by the hand   
Take me some where new  
I don't know who you are  
But I.....  
I'm with you   
  
I'm with you.........  
********************************  
Crystal: did you like it? huh huh huh ??????  
F Trunks: I'm sure they did....  
Crystal: How do know that?.......... Anyway for confused peoples this is in the future(duh! i hate gt Trunks....) right  
before Trunks gos to the past when hes 16 to be presise..... (i can't spell.... didn't i aready say that?)  
F Trunks:help me...........  
Crystal: Shutup you....... anyway review and tell me how bad this story is......  
F Trunks:* holds up sign that sais" help me she's crazy....."*  
Crystal:*graps Chichi's frying pan and hits Trunks on the head* i'm not crazy... well maybe a little...*calls trunks a docter*  
im not that cruel....... anyway......... ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!  
F Trunks: @_@;* gets carried away by docters*  
Crystal: BYES!  
---------REVIEW!!------V 


	2. Its all in the past

Crystal:ch2 of Why am I here *smiles* ok i don't own dbz (i only own an action figgure and  
three of the trading cards...)   
F Trunks: sigh....  
Crystal:feeling better?  
F Trunks: yeah.. no thanks to you.....   
Crystal: XP anyway this chaptie shows a little more about well me......but not me you know....  
Why Am I Here?  
***********Chapter 2 Its all in the past**********  
  
  
  
Crystal stared into the sky watching the clouds float and change shape across the sky.  
A familiar dot appeared in the sky. Crystal smiled softly. The past few weeks have been good ones,  
Trunks showed her a few places like the mountain cliff she was sitting on now, he also taught her   
how to fly. The small dot got bigger in the sky. 'i think i'll tell him today' she told herself looking   
down at the small scars on her arms. The dot quickly approached forming into the shape of a person,  
Trunks. He was wearing his blue Capsule Corp jacket, a white shirt, and black pants.  
"hey!"Trunks yelled waving his arms.  
Crystal waved her arms "hi Trunks" she said softly as he landed in front of Crystal.  
"up here agian huh? You really like this spot"said Trunks, his blue eyes sparkaling.  
"Yeah, I guess I just like to be alone, and this place is calm and gentle."said Crystal   
watching Trunks sit on a rock.  
"Everyone needs to be alone sometimes."said Trunks.  
"yup, ummm Trunks you know the day we meet how I said I would eventualy tell you why   
I didn't want to go home."said Crystal staring over at Trunks for an answer, but she got none so she continued  
"I........I think I'm ready to tell you"Crystal stared back at the sky, feeling Trunks gaze apon her.  
"yeah...."said Trunks softly.  
"well I was 14 right before my birthday"said Crystal.  
********Flashback*******  
"It must be hard for her, he was one of her only freinds"said someone in another room. Crystal  
listened through her closed door.  
"yeah I know, he was also my friend too."said another person.  
"yeah well you can handle it theres not much more she can take, and besides I think there was   
something deeper between them....."the person replied.  
"yeah, still........"There was a sound inticating someone got up. "stop moping its not gonna bring  
him back"  
"Shutup I don't care" Crystal yelled through the door.  
"I think we should leave her alone..."  
"I don't think so she might do something..."  
"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY SELF" yelled Crystal opening the door and grabbing her coat   
storming out the front door, her so called friends yelling after her.  
***********Flashback End**********  
"Wow harsh......"said Trunks staring at Crystal who seemed on the verge of crying.  
"Theres more after my brithday......."said Crystal looking at the ground.  
************Flashback***********  
"I found this in your room this morning" Crystal's mom held up a rag with blood stains on it."Why  
is there blood stains on it?"  
"Thats none of your buisness"said Crystal with an angry glare.  
"Are you still upset baby"said Crystal's mom trying to hold and confert Crystal.  
"I'm not your baby any more and what I feel is of no consern of yours" Yelled Crystal braking out her  
mom's grasp.  
"Of course it is. If your upset in any way i want to know about and if your hurtin-..."her mom didn't get  
a chance to finsh because Crystal ran into her room slammed the door and locked it."Open this door!"  
"NO I HATE YOU I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crystal tears streaming down her cheeks.Crystal   
packed a few belongings in a bag grabbed her coat and shoes. She slowly opened the door of her room and looked  
out. Her mom probably went to phone her dad. Crystal walked out the front door, her friends were walking up the   
sidewalk.  
"Whats the matter?"said one of the friends.  
"I'm leaving"said Crystal angerly.  
"Why?" said her other friend.  
"yeah why" said Crystal's mom.  
Crystal growled.... " YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS"  
"Yes we do" said her mom.  
" NO YOU DON'T................. YOU'LL ALL MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Crystal as she  
ran off.  
*********Flashback End********  
"Thats the last thing I said to my friends and family. I stormed off and lived at the hostpital and foster homes.  
I never carried ID so ........... I never saw any of them again nor do I care......"said Crystal a single tear exaping.  
"hmmm..... I had a rough past too" said Trunks turning the other way, almost crying at the memory.  
"I was so lonely, I sank into a deep depresion getting worse everyday and school didn't help ether."said Crystal.  
"Why?"said Trunks returning his gaze onto Crystal.  
"Because I was a social outcast...... They all made fun of me..... They beat me up, covered me in goop tried to  
touch me... Some guys even followed me to wherever i was staing trying to get me to so stuff with them...."Crystal started  
to cry. Trunks stared at her got up and sat next to her. He put is arms around her.'why is he doing that I don't want him   
that close to me..... oh well why argue'Crystal not bothering to argue and wiggle out of Trunks strong but gentle grasp   
allowed him to bring her closer and to let him to try and comfort her.  
"hey don't cry its in the past things have changed now and soon will be even better"whispered Trunks softly   
into Crystal's ear.  
"you think?"asked Crystal between sobbs.  
"yeah, as soon as my mom finishes the time machine i can go back in time to save everyone from the androids,  
We can live happiely in a peacefull world."said Trunks softly.  
"That would be great."said Crystal looking up at Trunks.'this feels kinda right i don't know why though but its right'  
Crystal stared up into Trunks eyes she saw the pain and saddness he was trying to hide. Then she remembered the knife. She   
ecaped Trunks arms and reached for the knife in her pocket. Trunks looked down at Crystal confused.  
"Have....have you ever considered suicide?"asked Crystal quietly.  
"Uhhh.... Yeah once....."replied Trunks looking the other way" it was after my mentor Gohan died I .....well thought  
about my options I guess"  
"I actually tried to end my life.... twice......"said Crystal feeling the designs on the cover of the knife.  
"huh?" Trunks looked down at Crystal.  
"I Try using this knife to cut my wrists see"Crystal showed Trunks two marks on her wrists."and I tried jumping  
off a bridge, but i was sent here....."Crystal looked up at Trunks who took hold the knife and looked at the design. Trunks  
looked from the design to Crystal."I almost made a big mistake"Crystal started crying again. Trunks wraped his arms  
around Crystal."Its not fare nothings fare anymore"  
"Thats life I guess.... how about we go back home?"Trunks whispered, trying not to cry himself.  
"Ok"Crystal sniffed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Crystal: so did you like?I did  
F Trunks: well you wrote it  
Crystal:so   
F Trunks:Whatever.. I give up...  
Crystal: Your so cute!*hugles Trunks*  
F Trunks:uhhhh.....  
Crystal:If You review i give something nice  
R  
E  
V  
E  
I  
W  
|  
|  
V 


	3. Could it be love?

Crystal:Hello Ch3 is here yay!!!!!!!!!!!*waits for aplause*(silence)*looks disapointed* o well so the story's not that populare.  
  
F Trunks:*pats Crystal's back*don't worry the story will be populare eventually  
  
Crystal:Yeah ...........you're soooo cute!!!*tackles Trunks*  
  
F Trunks:ahhhh......@_@;  
  
Crystal: I don't own dbz(unfortunatily)I'm just a horribly poor fanfic writter...  
  
F Trunks:Its good to be rich*leans back on fold up chair and falls*ack........ow.......  
  
Crystal:*gigles*ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why Am I Here?  
  
*****************Chapter 3 Could it be love?**************  
  
  
  
Light poured into the dusty kitchen, Trunks walked in and sat at the table, completely lost in thought. Brids chriped in the   
  
distance, the floor creaked, and the hum of running water indicated the shower was on. Trunks turned as the door to the kitchen   
  
opened.  
  
"Trunks.... why are you up so early, is something bothering you?"said Bulma softly.  
  
"sort of..."replied Trunks.  
  
"what is it?"asked Bulma sitting next to her son.  
  
"Crystal..... she's well I don't really know..."said Trunks looking out of the window. The sky a soft pinkish-blue colour turning  
  
blue by the second.  
  
"hmmm......"Bulma looked at her son, a soft smile formed on her face"feel odd around her?"  
  
"sort of... but it seems like somethings really bothering her lately..."said Trunks, looking at the table.  
  
"yeah, well I'll talk to her ok...."said Bulma looking at her worried son. Trunks looked up at his mother, tears were forming in  
  
his eyes."don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Bulma stared at Trunks and put her hand on his back."you're really worried arn't you"  
  
Trunks noded. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head ontop of them. Bulma brushed his lavinder bangs away from his   
  
eyes. "don't worry Trunks everything will be fine, now cheer up ok"  
  
"ok" Trunks looked up at his mom and wiped away the stray tears.  
  
"how about breakfast?" asked Bulma. Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks walked out the door the sound of his mom talking to Crystal, made him smile softly. He looked around at the rubble  
  
that used to be West City. He looked down at the ground, shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock."hmmm..." Trunks   
  
looked at the sky a few birds flew by. It was a calm beautiful day, and not knowing what else to do with the rest of the day he took  
  
off into the sky.  
  
Trunks came to a valley and flew over to a cliff. He looked at the valley. It was huge but had a very small river. He turned around and walked into a forest.He started walking up a hill. He stoped at a large cliff facing a large lake with a waterfall on the other side. Right below where he was standing was a very deep part of the lake. On a edges of the lake were tons of flowers it was extremely beautiful. 'hmmmm I have to show this to Crystal...... this is nice...' Trunks walked down to the edge og the water. The water was pretty calm and exept for the water fall completly still. He stared at his reflection for a while, not noticing the small dragon behind him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trunks said that something's bothering you lately..." Bulma stared and Crystal.  
  
"um yah..." said Crystal turning away.  
  
".....You can tell me I won't tell Trunks if thats what you're worried about"   
  
"No thats not it ......Im.....I.... uh...."Crystal seemed lost.  
  
"I'm here you can tell me any thing" Bulma put her hand on Crystal's shoulder.  
  
"Ummm... well I'm not really sure if I belong here..."  
  
"Of course you belong here,... I've never seen him so happy."  
  
"Really?" Crystal was begining to cry.  
  
"Yes I have a feeling Trunks cares deeply for you."  
  
"hmmmm..."Crystal smiled softly, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Bulma, not knowing what else to do, wraped her arms around Crystal to try to calm her down.  
  
"I never really had a family before but your like a mother to me..."Crystal said softly.  
  
"hmm really?"  
  
"mmhmm" Crystal noded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks watched his reflection swirl around completly unaware of the dragon getting ready to pounce. The next thing Trunks knew is that he was being pulled under water and the shock of the thing hitting his back knocked all his breath out of him............  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal: Cliffy!  
  
F Trunks: Why do you like to keep people hanging?  
  
Crystal: cause... besides i want to get this chapter up asap even though it is kinda short....  
  
F Trunks: oh.....  
  
Crystal:Come back in a little to see what happens to Trunks here* points to Trunks*and don't forget to....  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
E  
  
I  
  
W  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	4. A stupid action a missing Crystal

Crystal:Hiyah!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:*sighs* why do i put up with you....  
  
Crystal:*evil look on face* because if you don't i hurt you very much, five years in hospital much...  
  
Trunks:yikes*cowers*  
  
Crystal: any ho its time to figure out what happens to Twunksie  
  
Trunks:*blushing* why do call me that?  
  
Crystal: cause its cute like you^_^  
  
Trunks:*blushing harder* on with the story....  
  
**********Chapter 4: A stupid action, a missing Crystal**********  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"somethings wrong", Crystal's head perked up. She was staring in the direction Trunks left.  
  
"huh?" Bulma stared at Crystal.  
  
"Trunks........"  
  
"whats the matter?"  
  
"Trunks,.......his ki.......its fading"Crystal stood up.  
  
"What?"Bulma looked worried.  
  
"I'm going"Crystal walked out of the door and flew to Trunks' fading ki 'please be alright' Crystal came to the lake. It was a beautiful place. Crystal toke her jacket off and dove into the water. She could see the bottom of the lake which was a good thing Trunks was knocked out at the very bottem. She swam down grabed a hold of Trunks' jacket and swam to the surface. She pulled him onto the shore.   
  
"Trunks you can't die on me"said Crystal between sobs. She started to use cpr on him hoping that he'll wake up. The small dragon walked up and watched. A minute passed and still nothing. Crystal knew he was still alive, because of his ki, but it was shrinking. The dragon walked up and licked Trunks on the cheek. Crystal stared at it for a minute then tried again. Trunks stired and started coughing up water. 'Thank god' Trunks opened his eyes weakly. Crystal softly put her arms around him. She was crying. "Trunks"   
  
"I'm tired,....."Trunks blurted out"can we go home?"  
  
"Crystal stared at Trunks then smiled" yeah we should be getting home your mom's worried." Crystal moved so Trunks could get up. He stood up and fell on Crystal. "maybe we should take the air car...."  
  
"Maybe"said Trunks, leaning on Crystal. Crystal toke a capsule out, hit the button, and threw it at the ground. A small airplane poped out. She helped Trunks into a seat, buckled him up, then sat in the pilot's seat. A short ten minute ride and they were back at capsule corp. They were greeted by Bulma who was crying. Trunks leaned heavily on Crystal's shoulder. To Bulma it seemed as they could both good a night sleep.   
  
"Crystal, get him to his bed, ok. I'll get your plane."Bulma sighed and capsized the plane and watched Crystal strugle to get Trunks in the house. She followed them in. She droped the capsule on the bedside table. Crystal layed Trunks in the bed. Trunks wraped his arms tighter around Crystal's neck. Crystal tried to get Trunks to let go of her but he only tightened his grip. Defeated she climbed in the bed. Trunks at that moment it seemed to Crystal that he was like a scared lost kid. She hugged him tight. Bulma covered up the two sighed and muttered something about getting lots of rest then left the couple who were fast asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Good Morning you two, Trunks you feeling better?" said Bulma walking into Trunks' room.   
  
Trunks mummbled something and sat up" yeah fine mom."  
  
Crystal sat up and yawned"morning peeps"she said half way through the yawn.  
  
Trunks smiled solftly. Crystal smiled back. Then they all heard a scracthing at the window. They all looked at the window. A tiny dragon the one Crystal saw the day before was scraching at the window.  
  
"hmmm"Bulma walked over to the window and opened it. The dragon jumped in landed on the bed and licked Trunks.  
  
"whaaaa...."  
  
"Looks like you found a friend yesterday it must of followed us back....."said Crystal cheerfully.  
  
"huh?"said Trunks rubbing the wet of his face.   
  
"He was there yesterday don't you remember?"asked Crystal.  
  
"Not really....."Crystal gave Trunks a funny look.  
  
"Well I'll go make breakfast, I'll take our guest to the kitchen and see if he's hungry ok" said Bulma breaking the odd silence.  
  
"ok"Trunks handed the dragon over to Bulma. Bulma walked out of the room closing the door on the way out."so what exactly happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure but you almost drowned"with that Crystal wrapped her arms around him.Trunks awkwardly wrapped his arms around Crystal in response. He realised that she was crying.   
  
'Boy she does that alot, but then again she has an excuse' thought Trunks. He kissed her softly on the forehead "Hey don't cry everythings fine, I'm all right."  
  
"Yeah but what If you died? I can't lose you......"she started sobbing onto Trunks chest. Trunks rubbed her back trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you, I promise"said Trunks softly. Crystal looked up at Trunks. Trunks saw the worry in her eyes. He softly brushed her cheek with his fingers, then moved the hair in front of her face behind her ear. He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled at her, she turned her head but Trunks could see the smile on her face." how about we get breakfast now?"  
  
"ok"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Bulma, where's Trunks?"asked Crystal walking into Bulma's lab, the time machine standing proudly in the corner.  
  
"Oh Crystal, he,.... Trunks left to fight the androids." said Bulma slowly.  
  
"WHAT?! That idiotic half-sayain...."Crystal reached her sences out finally finding him he was powering up."I'm gonna go find him k?"  
  
"Ok just be careful" Bulma looked worred.  
  
"I will be" Crystal ran out of the room. Outside she lifted up into the sky. She followed he's ki, she came to a distroyed city. She continued to follow his slowly droping ki, he was getting worn down. she ran as fast as she could. His ki droped drastically. She gasped as she heard his tortured screem. She ran over to where the scream came from, she heard voices and ducked behind a building and listened.  
  
"He's dead come on lets go this is boring"said a female voice.  
  
"Your hard to please... but your right he's dead lets go now." said the other voice this time a male. She heard them take off. She crept around the corner. There lying in a small crator was Trunks. She ran up to him sat on her knees and lifted his head. She checked for a pulse, it was there but just barely.  
  
"you fool"she said softly begining to cry. She picked him up in her arms and toke off in the sky, glad that she trained with Trunks every now and then. She arrived at capsule corp, greeted by Bulma.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Crystal get him to his bed. He doesn't look so good."bulma started gathering medical supplies.  
  
"Alright, I hope he's gonna be alright."said Crystal lying him in his bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trunks, I'm here sweetheart. It's your mommie. Everythings ok."said Bulma softly.  
  
"Mom it's really you!" said Trunks weakly.  
  
"Of course, who else. Someone's got to stay alive to take care of you guys."said Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, as always you were right I shouldn't of tried to take them on they were too strong."  
  
"Your alive you goose, you know thats all that matters to me right now."  
  
"Mom, I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine, if its ready."Trunks stared at the celing.  
  
"Trunks, you don't even know if you have any arms or legs under that blanket, but your saying you want to pilot the time machine" Bulma smiled "first things frist... okay. Why don't you concentrait on healing up for a couple of weeks and then we'll worry about getting the antidote to Goku." Bulma gave Trunks something to drink."  
  
"Gohan's dad huh? Do you think he's that strong? Strong enough to make a difference?"  
  
"Oh yes, he can make a difference alright. But it's not just how strong he is, Trunks, Goku has this incredible feeling about him. When your with him, you just know everything going to be fine, and it always is!"  
  
"Man sounds good, I can't believe That I'll get to see Gohan again! I'll even get to meet my dad and see what he's like!"  
  
"Yeah well I won't expect too much out of your father, dear." sighed Bulma.  
  
"Why's that?"asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, he's a bit distant to strangers son."said Bulma with a sigh.  
  
"oh ok, um mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Four days, why?"  
  
"Another question..." said Trunks completly ignoring his mom's question.  
  
"hmmmm?"  
  
"You Know where Crystal is?"asked Trunks, blushing a bit  
  
Bulma laughed slightly, "yeah she's in her room reading, I'll go tell her your up now."  
  
"K, thanks." Trunks looked out the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day later.  
  
"Trunks" Bulma shoke him slightly to wake him up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Crystal's gone" Bulma sat in the chair next to Trunks bed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks sat up flinching from the pain that shot through his body, "why'd she leave?" Trunks sounded kinda sad.  
  
"I think she'll be back but i'm not sure, she might of left to cool off but she has been gone for quite awhile now." Bulma saw the look on Trunks face. Trunks tried to get out of bed but Bulma stopped him "rest Trunks, all we can do is wait, even if you managed to find her theres no way to know if she'll even come back with you."  
  
"Guess I kinda deserve that, man I was a dumb ass."said Trunks tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Well we'll see if she comes back tommorow." Bulma rubbed the top of Trunks head and left the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week later. The dragon disapeared for a week and now it was back bugging Trunks, getting under foot and winning.  
  
"you know I think he wants you to follow him." said Bulma staring down at the winning dragon at the door that she was holding open. The dragon was looking at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah well if it'll shut up I'll go with him. He's getting annoying."said Trunks sitting up and following thet dragon who toke of as soon as it got outside, "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal was throwing rocks in the lake when the dragon landed beside her, she also felt an familar ki behind her the dragon brought him to her. She chuckled solfty to her self. Trunks sat down beside her.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Trunks softly.  
  
"well, I don't know, but I almost lost you that time,"said Crystal bowing her head slightly.  
  
Trunks lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "I never brake promises, I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"I hope so, I don't think I'd be able to handle losing you"  
  
"hmmmm.... yeah well I'm not the heart braking type so I don't think you have anything to worry about."Trunks kissed her softly.  
  
"You sure?" Crystal laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes I'm very sure." Trunks kissed her again, this time staying there for a little. He sliped his tongue through her lips and softly touched her teeth, as if asking permisson to kiss her. Surprised she opened her mouth granting him permisson to slip his tongue into her mouth, giving her a soft kiss, then parting.  
  
"Wow?" said Crystal a bit counfused to what just happened.  
  
"Lets go home K? I bet my mom's worried about you." said Trunks standing up and Helping Crystal on her feet.  
  
"Your mom worries too much"  
  
"Well so do you" said Trunks laughing a bit.  
  
"Hey" said Crystal punching him on the soulder but not enough to hurt him. Trunks laughed some more as they toke of in the sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal: Yahhh The longest chapie yet...and a good one at that hope all you's liked it.*bows to fans*  
  
Trunks.*blushing* your pathetic...  
  
Crystal: well so are most of your fans Trunks, some write lemons....  
  
Trunks:Lemons?  
  
Crystal:I'll explain later.......ehehehehe(nervous laughter)ahem well if any body wants a lemon in this story let me know and i'll consider it........  
  
Trunks:*highly confused* huh?  
  
Crystal: later.....*pushes Trunks off screen*  
  
Trunks:*off screen* HEY!!!  
  
Crystal: anyho let me know what you guys think.....  
  
Trunks:*walkes back on stage still looks confused* well have fun.......  
  
Crystal: and remeber the more reveiws I get the faster I write.......  
  
Both: BYE FOR NOW  
  
REVEIW---V 


	5. Love, war, and a time machine

Crystal: Hey folks sorry its taking so long I've been preoccupied ,...... I'm working on a fan manga soo....  
  
Trunks:What's a lemon already you forgot to tell me.....  
  
Crystal:I was hoping you'd forget....*sweats* arg well ok....... a lemon is usually m/f intercourse.....  
  
Trunks:*looks dumbfounded* What? Intercourse you gotta be kidding me... why would anyone write about that arg... grose ewww....  
  
Crystal:well i don't know... and you wanted to know...........anyho on with the ficcy...  
  
-------------Why am I here: Chapter 5:Love, war and a Time Machine-----------------  
  
"Errrr I hate sitting around and not being able to do anything while those androids are killing those people"said Trunks as the screen on the tv went to fuzz and let out static sounds.  
  
"I know Trunks but you almost died last time and they'll all be dead by the time you get there, there's nothing you can do right now execpt wait" said Crystal softly.  
  
"Yeah well its hard to wait for something that might not even work," scowled Trunks.  
  
"Yes but I'm here to wait with you" said Crystal softly warpping her arms around one of Trunks arms.  
  
"hmmmm" Trunks looked down at Crystal then looked at a wall.  
  
"Trunks,... Cheer up you said it yourself things will get better,...."...  
  
"hm"Trunks looked down, he smiled solfted.  
  
Crystal rested her head on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair and caress her cheek. "Besides I don't want you to go anywhere right now......"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't want this little moment to end"  
  
Trunks laughed softly.  
  
"I hate to interupt you two but I thought you'd like to know that the time machine is ready for a test run..."said Bulma walking into the room.  
  
"awww"  
  
Trunks laughed."ok, come on Crystal, lets go see if this thing works,"  
  
"ok"said Crystal quietly, then mumbled something about everyone ruining her fun, which Trunks laughed at. Responding to that she punched him in the arm,"stop that,...." Trunks just laughed some more making Crystal growl. The walked outside to where the time machine was standing.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Just set the time and date you want to go to, in this case five minutes into the future, and hit this button then this one you have to get it right other wise......."said Bulma explaining how to use the time machine on a demo on the laptop's screen.  
  
"Right,ok so should I try it now?"  
  
"Not quite yet let me do a few last minute tests," said Bulma starting to check all the operating systems. After a minute,"Ok all systems are ok you can try it now, and remeber only five minutes ahead, ok"  
  
"Right, see you in a few" said Trunks pressing the right buttons the the time machine disapeared. Sure anough, five minutes later the time machine reapeared. Both Bulma and Crystal cheered and danced. Trunks landed infront of Crystal and kissed her out of celebration, but parted, blushing, when he heard his mom's "awwwww"  
  
"mommm,"sighed Trunks, blushing.  
  
"What I thinks its cute that you and Crystal are a couple....."  
  
"......" both Trunks, and Crystal were blushing heavily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal:chapter sooooo short, cute but short,....... now I need your opinion do you ppls, want a lemon? cause if you do i think it will be next chappy,....  
  
F Trunks:WHAT?!?! *fall over* why write that?  
  
Crystal: Cause it's fun to write,.....  
  
F Trunks:but but but........  
  
Crystal:it's not your dicision,.... it's the fan's......  
  
F Trunks: Your scaring me.........  
  
Crystal:....*pats Trunks on back* silly  
  
F Trunks:*blushing very heavily*  
  
Crystal:reveiw and let me know if you want a lemon or not...and im not starting with out an answer,.... bye for now..... 


End file.
